The Jewel, The Priest and The Dragon Slave
by kissy-moonlight
Summary: (InuSlayers X-over) What would bring Xellos to the world of InuYasha? Why not? But why should he come alone when he could bring his friends Lina and Gourry to unknowingly help him in his quest to complete his mission. But what is his mission....(After Nex
1. A Mazuko in Feudal Japan

Disclaimer: kissy_moonlight: *cracks knuckles* Well, I am back with another fanfic about our favorite Hanyou,... InuYasha. And his friends of course but, I decided to throw in a dash of Slayers into the mix.... InuYasha: *growls menacingly at kissy_moonlight* What's the big idea bringing that hot-head to my time? She nearly blasted me to the seven hells!! *crossing his arms he glares fiercely down at kissy-moonlight* kissy_moonlight: *laughs nervously* Oh...uh...hi InuYasha,...uh f-fancy meeting you here! InuYasha: Don't give me that innocent act! You know what you have to say, now say it!! kissy_moonlight: NO! You can't make me....*watches as he slowly starts to crack his own knuckles threateningly* ...okay, okay I'll say it! *sighs then mumbles under her breath* You big bully! InuYasha: Say it or this thing gets it! *he says as he holds up the plushie InuYasha doll that kissy_moonlight loves* Kissy_moonlight: *gasp* You wouldn't!! *Inuyasha's claws inch closer to the doll* AHH okay....I don't own InuYasha, *sniff* can I have it back now?  
  
The Jewel, The Priest, and The Dragon Slave!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The morning was bright and InuYasha was just enjoying the quietness of the day. InuYasha smiled to himself as he thought, 'I will have Kagome all to myself for a whole two months!' Sango along with Kirara and Shippo, had taken off on a journey to a village a great distance away. Miroku had decided to tag along, which was the reason that Sango had had the good sense to bring along the Fox Kit as her buffer against the Hentai. InuYasha scowled at the memory of the Houshi's last words, "Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" He had laughed mockingly as he threw InuYasha a sly look. Clenching his fist, the Hanyou growled softly as he thought of what he would do to that Houshi when he dared show his face again.  
  
While the Hanyou sat in his tree contemplating many tortures to inflict upon the Houshi, he heard a disembodied voice scream out, "XELLOS!" Before the confused Hanyou could even think about jumping to safety, two bodies crashed against him causing the branch he was on to let out a deafening crack. That was all that was heard before the branch gave way and sent InuYasha and the strangers plummeting to earth. When InuYasha finally smashed into the ground he had enough sense left to roll away as the other two people landed in the place he had just moved from. Glancing over at the strangely dressed people, he leapt to his feet frantically searching for Kagome who was most likely attracted to the area by the loud crash only moments before. Locating her, he leapt to her side warily watching the figures on the ground ready to attack if they showed any signs of aggression.  
  
Lina Inverse slowly untangled herself from Gourry who had landed on her when they had made contact with the ground. Shoving her bangs roughly away from her eyes she glared skyward, "Xellos! Where are you Xellos?" When he appeared right beside her and assisted her to her feet she smiled sweetly at him before lunging forward and capturing him in a headlock.  
  
"Ouch! Uh is something wrong Lina?" He choked out innocently before another bought of choking ensued.  
  
"Oh no, you are not gonna pull that innocent act with me Xellos! I have known you too long for that to work anymore, not that it ever did!" The flame haired girl yelled while trying to turn Xellos into jelly.  
  
"Uh Lina, I don't think this is the time to kill me just yet. Let us first introduce ourselves to our audience." Xellos whiningly said. Lina abruptly released him and watched as he crawled to safety behind Gourry who had just now awakened.  
  
"I will deal with you later Xellos!" She fumed one last time watching his smug smile grow larger as he nodded his head in mock resignation. Lina turned her attention from her companions to the two people watching the whole scene with guarded eyes. Lina studied the tall man with silver hair and what looked like dog-ears on his head. He looked as if any wrong move would cause him to attack, and he kept trying to keep the girl with him to stay behind him. She of course was having none of it as she finally managed to stand beside him and bowed low in Lina's direction. Lina noticed her clothes were different than the dog man's and wondered about that for a second before returning the girls bow.  
  
Kagome watched as the girl in front of her did an awkward bow as if it were new to her. Kagome was still laughing inside at what had occurred between what she guessed were really good friends. "Hi, my name is Kagome and he...." Kagome pointed to the pouting Hanyou, "is InuYasha."  
  
"Feh!" InuYasha straightened and roughly crossed his arms turning his head away while still watching every move the strangers made. He paid special attention to the tall blonde man who carried a sword at his side, not liking the way he was staring at Kagome.  
  
Lina nodded her head at InuYasha who just ignored her and proceeded to introduce her companions. "I am Lina Inverse," she began then jabbed a finger towards the two guys and finished, "They are Gourry and Xellos."  
  
Xellos bowed low as he extended a hand towards Kagome slyly watching for a reaction from the demon at her side. "It is an honor to meet you Kagome- sama!" Xellos gushed as a becoming blush covered the lovely face in front of him. Hearing a growl Xellos smirked wickedly as he lowered his head to kiss Kagome's hand. Backing away he then smiled mockingly at the Hanyou who glared at him with murder in his eyes. InuYasha upon seeing the smug smile of what he considered competition, reached for his sword while starting forward menacingly. He didn't even take two steps when he was suddenly plummeting once again into the ground but this time by Kagome who was glaring at him for being so rude.  
  
Lina watched warily as the hanyou lead the girl to the side and began whispering heatedly to her. Shrugging indifferently she swung around to her companions since she knew Xellos had to be somewhere nearby, even though he was nowhere to be seen. Gourry on the other hand for once, was looking very serious. His right hand was clasping the hilt of Gorun Nova while watching InuYasha with a strange look in his eyes. Lina walked over casually and slapped the swordsman hard on the back sending him reeling forward before he turned to look at her questioningly. The sorceress cocked a thumb in the direction he had previously been looking at and asked, "What's the deal Gourry? What's the weird look for?"  
  
Gourry shrugged and motioned for Lina to stay quiet while he slowly inched his way over to the unsuspecting hanyou. Lina raised her brow in inquiry but kept her silence, as she watched the drama unfold before her. When Gourry was as close to the demon as he deemed safe he slowly reached out his hands cautiously, flinching at every sound. Then when he reached his destination he clasped his hands around the furry ears, which sat atop the head of the creature before him. Before it could react he gave them a quick jerk before leaping back several feet as the demon spun around shouting in outrage at the blonde man before him.  
  
Scowling InuYasha rubbed the offended ears as he watched in frustration as the blonde swordsman leaned down to his short companion and whisper, "Lina,...they're real!!"  
  
Lina straightened with interest and replied out loud in an excited voice, "Really?!?!?" When she showed signs of moving forward Gourry clasped her arms in a restraining grip while saying, "Um, now might not be the time to investigate things further." as the growl from the dogboy reached their ears.  
  
InuYasha watched them warily to make sure they didn't make any move towards him then he felt a feeling of hands on his ears once more. Yelping in surprise he spun around but saw no one behind him, he scratched his head in confusion then he felt the hands again and yelled out, "What the hell, I warned you...." He had turned around expecting to find the little girl behind him but all he saw was thin air. Looking around he noticed the strangers still at the same distance from him. He then suspiciously looked at Kagome beside him who was trying to keep from laughing while staring at something above his head. InuYasha glanced up expecting the worst and noticed the crazy houshi he had met earlier floating only inches from his face. The hanyou stumbled back away from where Xellos floated while he drew Tetsusaiga and was about to use the Wind Scar, when the houshi just disappeared from sight.  
  
"InuYasha he was only playing around with you, so don't try to kill him, he is our guest after all!" Kagome called to the frantic Hanyou who was searching the sky angrily while grumbling something to himself. "InuYasha I think we could help them out. If they join us we could try to help them get back to their world!"  
  
"Nothin' doin, Kagome, we already have too many people in our group already. What with the shrimp, that Hentai, and Sango we don't need to add to it! Besides what help would this flat-chested girl be to us?" InuYasha lowered his voice a little, "Besides we know nothing about them they could be goons sent by Naraku." He finished with disgust missing the enraged look in Lina's eyes.  
  
Gourry recognizing that look, and slapped his forehead while saying, "Um, I wish you hadn't said that!" Gourry slowly backed away from his enraged friend, then turned and hid behind a boulder that was conveniently nearby.  
  
Lina, infuriated by the mutt's insult, clenched her teeth as she heard what was said next. She heard Kagome gasp in outrage on her behalf before turning on the demon at her side, "InuYasha that is not a very nice thing to say to a guest,..."  
  
"I didn't say it to her, it's her fault if she just happened to overhear me." InuYasha interrupted. Before crossing his arms and glaring down at his raven-haired companion.  
  
"I still think you need to apologize to Lina for your rude and disrespectful behavior." Kagome said glaring back at InuYasha savagely.  
  
InuYasha scoffed before turning his back on everyone, and mumbled just loud enough for the group to hear, "I don't think I should apologize for something that is true!"  
  
That was the last straw, Lina started chanting to herself really quickly and Kagome watched in awe as a bright light formed in the palm of Lina's hand. Before she could think to warn InuYasha of his impending doom, she felt unfamiliar arms wrap around her waist and the next thing she knew she was kneeling beside the blonde swordsman. Kagome glanced over her shoulder to see the purple-haired Houshi sitting on the ground behind her. "Don't wanna see you get killed for trying to help your hardheaded friend see reason." He said while giving her a charming smile.  
  
InuYasha spun around searching franticly for Kagome. Her scent had vanished and when he had looked to where she had last been he noticed she too was gone, he panicked. In his search of the area he finally noticed the little girl was whispering something even his keen ears couldn't hear. InuYasha jumped to the conclusion that she had something to do with his Kagome's disappearance, so he swiftly unsheathed Tetsusaiga and prepared to fight. Finally noticing the light forming in Lina's hand InuYasha lowered his sword in confusion, "What are you some kind of demon? If so you are the weirdest demon I have ever encountered,...besides you don't smell demon!"  
  
Lina, thinking the mutt was insulting her more she released her spell by saying the last words, "FIREBALL!!" sending it aimed straight for InuYasha. The hanyou leapt to safety nearly getting hit by the blast then raising his Tetsusaiga he growled deep in his throat.  
  
"What the hell was that?" He demanded brusquely glaring at the flame-haired girl. She glared back furiously before sending another fireball his way, he deflected it with the sword then attempted to sniff out the Wind Scar. 'What's wrong? Why can't I sense the Wind Scar! Is she human or demon? With Kanna I couldn't sense her either but I could at least do this attack to her!' InuYasha thought to himself before deflecting another attack.  
  
Kagome finally rips away from the strange Houshi and starts to run to InuYasha calling for him to stop, but before she can get too far the blonde swordsman grabs her and pulls her back behind the rock. "I wouldn't go out there if I were you Lina in really sensitive about her appearance!" Gourry said with a worn expression.  
  
Kagome turns to him and replies, "But InuYasha really didn't mean anything by it that is just his way! You should see how he treats his best friend Miroku! He is one to show a hard exterior when he is actually nice on the inside! And, besides, I have to stop this before the villagers get scared at all the commotion!" Standing up straight Kagome walks out from behind the rock. Moving forward towards the battle raging just a couple feet in front of her.  
  
InuYasha, seeing that he was getting nowhere with his sword sheathed it, then prepares to use his other attacks. "Iron Reaver Soul Stealer" He intones as he sends of blades of light towards the sorceress before him. He noticed the ease in which she dodged it, then he ducked as she sent off what she had called 'Elmekia Lance.' Noticing movement from the corner of his eye he finally saw Kagome striding confidently over to his side. She glanced nervously at Lina who upon seeing Kagome had ceased her attach.  
  
Kagome looked back up at InuYasha and whispered for only him to hear, "Please InuYasha, please apologize! It would mean a lot to me." She finished gazing into his golden eyes watching as they begin to soften.  
  
InuYasha glanced over Kagome to make sure she was unharmed before sighing in resignation, "Alright, Kagome!" Turning his attention back to his recent opponent he bowed stiffly before calling out, "I apologize to you Lina, you're really not that ugly after all." He finished lamely. Blushing slightly he turned and leapt back into the tree to the limb above the now broken one. Crossing his arms, he proceeded to sulk.  
  
Kagome watched InuYasha sulk for awhile before turning back to her guests, just in time to hear Lina growling, "Who are you callin' ugly dog boy?"  
  
Leaning forward on the branch InuYasha shouted as he tried to push his sleeves up, "Dog boy!? No one calls me dog boy and lives!"  
  
Gourry leapt forward just in time to prevent the battle from begining again. "Lina calm down, he still apologized! Just let it go, he is a very proud demon! He won't back down gracefully!" Gourry murmured to his angry companion. Lina sent one last searing glare at the mutt before turning her back on him and crossing her arms.  
  
Kagome glared up at Inuyasha who gave her a look that said 'what? I did appologize!' turning back to the group before her she said, "Please, you are all welcome to stay with our group until you find your way back home. The other half of our group has traveled to a distant village to help them rid themselves of a rampaging demon. InuYasha and I were just going to go meet up with them!"  
  
InuYasha sat up straight before turning questioning golden eyes to Kagome who was ignoring his look and preceded on with her little speech. Shrugging, InuYasha settled back against the trunk, 'What is Kagome rambling on about?' InuYasha thought to himself, 'We were planning on waiting until they returned to begin our journey again!' Sighing, InuYasha turned his attention back to the group gathered below him. As he watched Kagome talking to the strangers he began to wonder what trouble the good for nothing Houshi had gotten himself into. 'I bet Sango is about ready to send him packing!' InuYasha thought with a snort.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Author's note:  
  
I wanna throw out a big thanks to my editor CvR for correcting my fanfic. *sniff* I didn't want to put this on line yet but she pressured me into it! :p meany!  
  
Also to my secondary editor KagomeResurrected who will be helping me keep the fic in the correct tense throughout the story. Thanks for the help!!  
  
I hope everyone enjoys the fic as much as I have been enjoying writing it! It still has a way to go and I just hope I am able to keep them in character and if I fail in that respect please correct me!!  
  
Love and Peace to all kissy_moonlight! 


	2. The Hentai's Introduction

Kissymoonlight: Well I finally finished chapter two and now I can...move...on...? kissymoonlight notices a certain hanyou examining something. Peering over his shoulder she sees him looking down the pants of the InuYasha plushie. InuYasha! Stop molesting my plushie! InuYasha: holds it out of reach of kissymoonlight as he turns to glare at her. What? Shut up! This thing does not look like me!! See! lifts up a pant leg showing kissymoonlight there is nothing there!! Kissymoonlight: snatches the doll back while the hanyou was fuming. She starts petting the head while murrmering reasurances to it Poor baby did that mean old InuYasha hurt you? InuYasha: sweat-dropped at her sickening display, shaking his head sadly he looks at the audience who is also sweat-dropping and says Kissymoonlight does not own InuYasha...and is there a doctor in the house? seeing a raised hand from the back row InuYasha waves him forward and points at the raving kissymoonlight I think she needs some help.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Miroku grumbled to himself about interfering Fox Kits and bossy women as he made his way towards Kaede's village. Sango had had enough of Miroku being so annoying that she had insisted he go on ahead to tell InuYasha and Kagome that they were back early. When he had adamantly refused to leave her without his "special" protection, she had knocked him over the head with her Hiraikotsu. When next he had opened his eyes, he was flying through the air on the back of Kirara, who had been only too willing to follow the orders of her companion Sango. Groaning Miroku reached up and gently massaged the growing lump on the back of his head as he tried to gauge exactly where they were. Leaning forward, he thought he saw a flash of light up ahead, almost like an explosion. He nearly put it off as being a side effect from the abuse his head had taken only on hour before. But when he began to see flash after flash of this strange light, he began to worry that something was wrong.  
  
'Maybe I should turn around and not go investigate!' He thought to himself, 'It might just be InuYasha and Kagome fighting and her finally using her priestess powers on him!...' "Hmmmm if that is true it could be quite entertaining!!" He mumbled to himself. "Kirara!" He called down to the fire cat, "InuYasha and Kagome may be in trouble head towards the explosions!" Receiving a gutteral mew from the animal beneath him and the abrupt change in direction they were off.  
  
The closer Kirara flew towards their destination the more Miroku was able to distinguish a familiar voice among the chaos. InuYasha's distinctive voice rang out in an angry roar followed by another flash of light. Miroku cocked one eyebrow in confusion, wondering what kind of demon could be causing such a commotion. Feeling Kirara pick up speed, he leaned forward in anxious curiosity, for the battle was only a short distance away.  
  
Coming over a rise of trees the Houshi pulled Kirara up short and they sat in midair surveying the damage below. Miroku scanned the clearing and noted a number of singed spots on the ground. Shaking his head in wonder he focused his attention on Kagome who was making her way cautiously towards InuYasha. The Houshi watched as the Hanyou sheathed his sword and curved his claws in preparation to attack, but pausing when he saw Kagome. They talked in heated whispers while the flame demon stood watching. 'Should they really be talking while their opponent stands only feet from them?' he thought worriedly. As Miroku watched in shock, InuYasha bowed rather stiffly at his advisory. Then watched as InuYasha leapt high into the tree beside him bringing the Houshi's attention to the broken limb below the one he now perched. Chuckling to himself, 'I wonder if that is from Kagome's sit command or maybe due to the arrival of this she-demon. Either way I am sorry I missed it!'  
  
Kirara angled downward and landed in the nearby forest just as the Flame- haired Hellion yelled, "Ugly?! Who you callin' ugly dog boy?" Chuckling Miroku eased off of the fire cat's back and edged forward through the trees towards the fuming lady. Miroku stayed just out of sight of his companions as he watched the Hanyou shout back in outrage as he threw in a threat of his own. Though the Houshi had to say the description was quite accurate of InuYasha. He watched the look that passed between his two friends and smirked, "We'll wait a while longer to make a more dramatic entrance!" he told Kirara. Miroku's attention was brought back to the group before him when he heard Kagome say, "...were just going to go meet up with them!"  
  
'That's my cue!' he thought smiling roguishly. Walking confidently from the forest he called out, "Please excuse the rudeness of my demon companion, he doesn't know beauty when he sees it." Gasping in surprise Lina leapt towards Gourry who was watching the new arrival with suspicion.  
  
'Speak of the devil and he arrives.' InuYasha thought then sighed, 'I bet he waited in those woods just for the right time to pop out!' Shaking his head in resignation he looked up and watched Miroku approach, "Hey Miroku, did Sango finally get tired of your company and send you home with your tail between your legs?" He sneered at the strutting Houshi. Realizing that this guy was part of Kagome's group Lina relaxed and gave him a weak smile.  
  
Deflating a little, Miroku shot a glare at his companion before he composed himself once more, grinning charmingly at the flame-haired lady. His attention slowly focused on the lady before him, so he failed to notice her two companions who stood off to the side. Straightening his robes he extended his hand while asking, "And who might you be my Lady?" The charm was practically oozing from him.  
  
Lina glanced uncertainly up at Gourry beside her before extending her own hand, "Lina Inverse...and who are you?"  
  
"I am but a humble Houshi..." he paused when he heard InuYasha and Kagome stifle a laugh. Ignoring them he finished, "...I am Miroku." Lina had heard the mocking laughter as well and had turned her head to see what had been so funny, and never noticed the gleam that had crept into the eyes of the man who still held her hand.  
  
"What are you laughing at Dog-boy? Lina asked irritably as her attention shifted to the Hanyou in the tree.  
  
Ignoring the insult for the time being he replied laughingly, "That Houshi is anything but humble...but you'll find out soon enough." He finished as he watched Miroku's eyes light up on his unsuspecting prey. Noticing a movement off to Lina's right he watched as the swordsman called Gourry glared daggers at the now kneeling houshi while staying protectively close to his friend's side. InuYasha looked down at Kagome and noticed the stars in her eyes as she watched the possessive gesture of the blonde man. Rolling his eyes he returned his attention back to Miroku who was now slyly caressing the hand captured between his own.  
  
Lina, just noticing that he still held her hand, jerked it away and sent a glare at the sheepish Miroku. Getting to his feet he dusted himself off as he looked over at Kagome, "Sango sends her regards and should be here by tonight." At Kagome's thankful nod, he returned his attention to Lina. "Ah Ms. Lina I have a question I have been dying to ask you..."  
  
'Here it comes.' InuYasha thought as he leaned forward eagerly 'He's gonna wish he never asked!' Chuckling he watched as Miroku grabbed the sorceress's hand and knelt down once more.  
  
"Would you do me the honor...of baring my son?" Lina's face flamed in embarrassment so she failed to notice the jealous fire burning in Gourry's eyes as his right hand moved to clasp the hilt of Gorun Nova. Ignoring everything but the anger which burned in her eyes she once again snatched her hand away and screamed out, "Fireball!" sending it straight at the gaping Houshi who tried vainly to scramble out of the way. If not for Kirara dragging him in the air by the back of his robes he would be burnt to a crisp with no hope of being saved. Sweating profusely, he glanced gratefully at the cat, but before he said anything, he let out a girlish scream as he saw a strange looking Houshi floating right over Kirara's head.  
  
The stranger sweat-dropped at the Hentai before he said, "I wish you hadn't said that..." he began and watched in amusement as the fire cat finally noticed him and dropped her burden in shock. Miroku landed with a thud in the dirt at the foot of Inuyasha's tree. Not missing a beat Xellos appeared beside him and continued as if nothing had happened "...she is not a girl to be insulted lightly. I am Xellos and take my advice, I would stay away from her for awhile." Teleporting away he reappeared next to the rock a few yards away. Miroku, upon hearing the sound of laughter, looked up hollowly into the mirthful eyes of InuYasha. When they made eye contact and the Hanyou saw the haunted look in their depths he started to howl with laughter. He was laughing so hard he began to roll with it. Miroku watched with dread as his friend started to teeter on the limb that he perched on, sighing in defeat he watched as InuYasha came crashing down upon him.  
  
InuYasha let out a surprised yelp when he rolled off the branch to plummet down to earth, but when he landed it wasn't the hard ground. So that meant that the agonized groan that he heard had not come from him, but the abused Houshi squished beneath him. Crawling off his poor companion, he smirked apologetically down at him as he helped him to his feet and led him over to a bedroll. His ears twitched from a faint noise that sounded vaguely familiar, realizing what it was he spun around and faced Lina and yelled, "Get down!!" When she didn't comply right away he lunged for her dragging both her and Gourry to the ground just as Sango's Hiraikotsu flew over their heads. Xellos teleported away just as the weapon hit the rock he had been sitting on. Appearing next to Lina and Gourry he took hold of their arms and teleported them behind the rock just as an angry brunette came charging out of the bushes with the fire-cat in tow.  
  
Kagome ran forward and grabbed the girl's arms stopping her in her tracks. Eyes flashing she looked down at Kagome as she tried to calm her, "No Sango don't hurt them, they will be traveling with us for a while!"  
  
Sango looked at Kagome a while longer then lowered her weapon to let it rest on the ground behind her. Glaring once more at the strangers she made her way over to the fire to see how Miroku was. Kagome watched her reaction in confusion wondering why she was not excepting them as easily as she normally did. 'I will wait a while longer and I am sure she will tell me what is bothering her!' Kagome reassured herself. Hearing her name being called out in an enthusiastic voice Kagome spun around just in time to catch the Fox Kit as he launched himself into her arms. Kagome tried to clutch him to her but he was darting from shoulder to shoulder looking for something, when she finally caught him she asked in exasperation, "Shippo, what are you looking for?"  
  
Crossing his arms he answered sulkily, "I was looking to see if you were injured in any way, 'cause we saw Miroku and Kirara getting attacked by those people over there." He pointed towards the rock where Xellos was waving cheerfully at them. Shippo looked back up at Kagome and asked worriedly, "Are you sure you weren't hurt?"  
  
Smiling down at him Kagome stroked his head reassuringly and murmured, "No Shippo I am not hurt, these people are my friends they wouldn't hurt me, or anyone of us for that matter. Miroku was being a Hentai towards Ms. Lina so she was merely letting him know that she was not that kind of girl." She finished as she set Shippo down so he could visit Miroku. 'So that is the reason Sango is acting funny.' Kagome thought as she made her way over to Lina and Gourry who had finally come back from behind the rock and stood there waiting for her. When Kagome reached them she bowed low apologizing for the way things had gone in just a few short hours.  
  
Lina walked up to Kagome and said, "Don't worry about it, we have been put through worse I assure you." The sorceress looked over Kagome's shoulder at the demon-slayer as she leaned over the Hentai. Lina's mouth tightened as she watched the Houshi's eye open a crack to glance at the unsuspecting female above him, then saw his right hand twitch as if it were in pain. From the corner of her eye she saw Kagome turn to watch her companions as well just as the hand started to inch it's way to forbidden territory. Upon reaching it's goal, the earth-shattering screech was heard for miles around, "Baka Hentai! I should have known!!" As she leapt to her feet Miroku cringed in preparation and was not kept waiting as the enraged demon- slayer succeeded where InuYasha had failed. Now the Houshi was truly resting in peace.  
  
Sango stormed away from the twitching Houshi and made her way angrily over to Kagome and her strange companions. Passing InuYasha and Shippo on her way she heard them laughing at the fate of their companion. Shooting them a ferocious glare had them choking back the laughter and averting their faces in fright. Upon reaching Kagome she looked up to find the strange flame- haired girl watching her warily. Sango critically assessed her before giving her an apologetic smile.  
  
Kagome turned from the still cowering Hanyou and Fox Kit to see Sango watching Lina, noticing a movement in the corner of her eye she saw Gourry step back anxiously. Vaguely wondering where Xellos had run off to, she approached Sango touching her shoulder drawing her friend's attention. "Welcome back Sango, how did the extermination go?" Kagome inquired curiously.  
  
Sango looked away from Kagome as she answered, "We better not talk about this here, let's wait until we get back to Kaede's hut that way I only have to say it once." Looking back at Kagome questioningly she asked, "So who are your new friends?"  
  
Kagome blushed a little as she realized she had not introduced them properly, "Oh sorry, Sango this is Lina Inverse, the man behind her is Gourry, and there is one more but he seems to be nowhere..."  
  
"They call me Xellos," a disembodied voice finished, "and I am right here!" Appearing beside the blonde swordsman so unexpectedly that Gourry fell over in surprise, letting out a pitiful cry. Glancing down with eyebrow raised mockingly the Houshi asked innocently, "Oh Gourry did I do something wrong?"  
  
Huffing and puffing Lina approached Xellos aggressively, "Xellos! Don't just come popping out whenever you need to get a fix of negative energy!"  
  
Smacking the back of his head she turned from him abruptly and felt his breath on the side of her neck as he said, "Oh!... Did I scare you?" Blushing profusely Lina scrambled away from him in embarrassment.  
  
Hearing someone clearing their throat the whole group turned as one, except for the downed Hentai, and saw an elderly woman approaching them slowly. "Welcome back Sango and Miro...oh, I should have known," Sighing tiredly she continued, "if you could all please follow me back to my hut we can finish the introductions there." When the group nodded their assent they gathered up their belongings, and Miroku, followed her back the way she had come.  
  
Author's Note:  
  
Well I have finally put out another chapter of this fic and I want to say that pretty soon both Koga and Fluffy-chan will be putting in an appearance as well!  
  
I want to throw out a thank you to Kagomeresurrected for helping me by editing my fic also to my best friend and senior editor CvR for some great ideas for this chapter and my up-coming chapters! Thanks Babe!  
  
If you wanna find a good website with different pictures of InuYasha the go to: There you can also find fanfiction though she is still getting people to post their stuff there!  
  
Like always Read And Review 'cause even if just one person that is not one of my friends reviews I will be willing to write more!! I just need encouragement!! Hope you enjoyed the fic! 


End file.
